saltypediafandomcom-20200215-history
The None
The_None refers to a prolific M.U.G.E.N author known for usually thematically off-beat creations that are nonetheless acclaimed.http://mugenguild.com/forum/topics/character-month-hall-fame-127510.0.html Character of the Month Hall of Fame thread at Mugen Fighters Guild forums, UMKT Shang Tsung, Shaq and Beavis being among The_None's creations that had won awards there.http://forum.mugen-infantry.net/index.php?topic=69298.0 Character of the Month Hall of Fame thread at Mugen Infantry forums. Segalow won the November 2009 award.. He's also noted for the AI coding in his characters. He and Insanius co-host a site Logical Bends History The_None discovered M.U.G.E.N in around 2002 after getting exposed to Dragon Ball Z M.U.G.E.N Edition 2. After browsing the western internet and noticing that there are more than just DragonBallZ characters converted for the engine, he started experimenting with character development. Most of the characters were never revealed as of yet with the exception of a character named after his real surname that later became Dee Bee Kaw and didn't join the community until around 2004 when as Most_Mysterious he created WIP topics of Dink Smallwood and Dooby Dummy at The Mugen Fighters Guild forums. During this era his creations predominately featured MS-Paint graphics and a brand of style that sometimes involved shoving the Tiger Woods gag everywhere he could (started with his conversion of Alex whose Super KO effect consisted of a sudden closeup of the golfer wielding a warped Nike Smile). As he has yet to fully grasp proper fighting game design at the time, his characters tended to be criticized as overpowered. The Dee Bee Kaw that got later released (by the author now known as The_None) is a throwback to that era. This era came into an end in April 2nd 2005. From then he became The_None. In this era he have made quite a jump in terms of his understanding of fighting game design and coding prowess, leading to creations with innovative features and acclaimed gameplay. His AI coding (already hard during Most_Mysterious era) has also improved, leading to AI that features some bit of randomization and is a rare example of an AI that is able to ignore doing attacks that would whiff on small/crouched opponents depending on the head.pos.y value of the opponent's coding. His penchant for bizzare cultural references remained tho', sometimes more tastefully than others. The_None had a rather ambivalent relationship with his old Most_Mysterious era, especially of his conversion of Alexhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9aDvOpmW1U, but nonetheless he did recently revisit the era by completing a character abandoned during the era as well as remaking one of his earliest released characters and re-releasing few of his old characters (including the one he remade just around a week and half ago) under the guise of an April Fools release. Characters converted as Most_Mysterious * Dink Smallwood * Dooby Dummy * Kung Fu Fiunn * Evil Kung Fu Man (rare example of a character updated later in The_None era) * Franko * Moorhunn * Omega Tiger Woods (another example of a character updated later in The_None era) * Rox Howard Clones * AI coding for Aokmaniac13's Nova * Alex * Kung Fu Bender (a colaboration with Junior Chillage) Characters converted as The_None *John Crawley (A collaboration with Smogon, hosted on Basara-kun's website) *Dopefish *Shaq *Pupazz Ebett *Sue Sakamoto *Evil Kung Fu Man MKII *Biomenace Skullman (A colaboration with Insanius) *Noah *Camper Dude (first released disguised as an update of Most_Mysterious's Alex) *Posessed Heita *Glacius *Omega Tiger Woods *Segalow *Giygas *Mr. Bear *Wolf *Cyborg T-8P *Dee Bee Kaw *Uppercut *Shadow Kouma *UMKT Shang Tsung (A colaboration with MelvanaInChains) *Kaf Ka *Faqir *Slamdunk *Space Warrior *Jesse *Alter Amiba (A colaboration with MelvanaInChains) *Blizzard (Chaos mode included) *Ghetto Warmachine (A colaboration with MelvanaInChains) *Fangore *Kazu *Angus McGreggor *Chilli & Pepper *MissingNo. *Beavis *International Karateka *Saibamen (A colaboration with Dareon and Balthazar) *David Bell (A colaboration with Balthazar) *Sentro (A colaboration with Balthazar) *Viper *Senator Lieberman *Butt-Head *Magic Geese *Dragon Tank (Project initially started by Jango, a colaboration with Balthazar) *Thanos *Clippit *Dink Smallwood (a new take on the character seperate from the one created during the M_M era) *Helmet *Sparq *Kinyo Roadshow *Dantel *TVC Alex Other projects involved in * UMMBCM (canceled full-game project, was working on two characters) * WSMIP Budokai (with Smogon during the first half of development before getting back to the project on his own) His Alter Ego, Adamlexus In 2011 Vans was thinking about letting select few people to take his conversion of Iori and making a "bad" version of his. Few people joined and had different ideas, with The_None's take was to make the most broken and programming-wise inept creation he could ever imagine as if the makers of Big Rigs coded it. He released his contribution to the private contest as Adamlexus - a very thinly veiled reference to an infamous creator Alexlexus - posing as an Albanian. Contrasting work as The_None in which he strives for quality, his work as Adamlexus goes into mostly opposite direction in which he does characters with loose sense of design (and in Nmori's case, coding), and thus they are purely joke characters. Nonetheless, even these creations have few clever The_None-esque coding tricks in them, such as Nostalgic Ballz's ability to utilize savestates. Characters as Adamlexus: * NMori Yagami (edited from Vans's Iori) * Nostalgic Ballz (edited from SSkye's Nostalgia Critic) * Game.com Chameleon (based on the Game.com port of Mortal Kombat) * Kokesz (based on the first game published by Techland, now of Call of Juarez and Dead Island fame. Unusually he's been released on The_None's actual site) References See also * Insanius * MelvanaInChains Category:Creators Category:WinMUGEN-Era Creators